Contribute
So you want to help out and add some content? Great! Here's some helpful tips for doing so. Adding New Content We try to keep up on new characters and new dolls, but we're only human. If you have content to add, please help! Here's some guidelines for doing so: # Make sure the content you're adding isn't already here on the wiki. If it is, refer to the Improving Content section. # Make sure the content you're adding is official Monster High merchandise. Watch for the following: #* Bootleg castings and/or factory run-offs of Monster High molds #* Bratz/Bratzillaz content. These are often labeled "Monster High" goods by sellers. #* Ever After High content. It is very similar to Monster High goods in size and overall design. #* Knock off dolls and goods. We might have a section for these at some point, but until then, don't add them. # Do not add clothing, unless it qualifies as socks or another kind of approved accessory. # If making a new page, please stick to the current formatting of similar pages. # If adding a new pair of shoes, make sure to add it to ALL of the categorized pages: Character, Color and Design. Improving Content We want to have the best information and images, but we know that's not always possible. If you have content to add that can improve on the images or information we have, please share it! Here's some helpful tips: # Make sure your content is an improvement. Ideally, we'd have HQ pics of every accessory. However, that's not always possible. Here's a general idea of how images are ranked, quality-wise. #* Stock Images and prototype leaks that differ from the actual release. #* Blurry/Small/Badly Angled Shots. This includes accurate Stock Images that fit this description. #* Average Shots. This is where most content falls, including accurate Stock Images. #* HQ Images. Clear, accurate images that show the accessory from any/all optimal views. # Curious about what makes for an optimal view? It depends on the accessory. For shoes, a photo should ideally show one shoe from the front and the other from the side. For bracelets and other jewelry, a shot of the most interesting side is best. For example, a skull shaped bracelet should be photographed lying flat on a surface, so the shape can be seen, while an intricate set of connected bangles might look best on a doll's wrist. NEVER should an image show an entire doll in order to illustrate a pair of shoes, etc. # Respect others' opinions. If you think a pair of blue/green shoes is more blue than green, go ahead and add it to the Blue category. But don't remove it from the Green section as well. If some people see the color shade as more green than blue, that's acceptable. (But go ahead and remove obvious errors, of course!) Sharing Your Closet Tales Our Closet Sharing page is a fun place to find some new non-MH shoes and accessories for your dolls. It's also a great place to share your own experiences with off-brand items and how well they fit your dolls. Here's some tips for that: * A picture is worth a thousand words. Each category has a gallery. Please use it! * Tell us about any alterations you made. Did you cut a slit in the back of the shoes? File down an earring post? Add a rubber band somewhere to keep something on? Tell us about it! * Avoid generalities like "All Winx Club shoes fit" unless you know for a fact that it's true. Also, keep in mind that a lot of other doll lines (like Barbie, Bratz, Winx Club) have multiple doll styles and sizes, same as Monster High does. Please be specific about your finds. There's nothing worse than buying off-brand accessories and having no use for them because they didn't fit after all! Working with Wikia For the most part, working with Wikia is super easy! But here's some things to keep in mind: * In order to upload images, you must have a Wikia account. Text changes can be made without one. * Make sure to put the character's first name in the file name somewhere! This makes it a million times easier for others to find images, both when editing galleries and when searching on the wiki. * When upgrading an image, make sure to remove the old image from the gallery, as well. * When you add photos to a gallery, you can also rearrange the order. Try to keep things neat and tidy! Some galleries are in alphabetical order, some in chronological order. You can usually figure it out; just go with the flow. * If you make a mistake, don't worry about it. It can be fixed, no matter how bad it is! If you can't figure out how to fix it, just add a comment to the page or to an Admin's personal page to let them know and someone will fix it for you. Crediting Content We take proper crediting VERY seriously. ONLY upload the following: * Official Mattel Stock Images (usage here falls under "fair use"). * Photos you took personally. * Photos from others who have given you clear and explicit permission to use them here. DO NOT upload images you saved from Flickr, eBay, Etsy, Facebook, deviantArt or anywhere else, unless they are marked as free for use or you have been given permission by the original photographer to use them here. Any images suspected to be stolen or used without permission will be removed without notice. Please place credit information (Photographer's name/handle, link to their site, permission information, etc, etc) on the specific image's page, under Description. Do not place it in the caption of a gallery, as this can be confusing, messy, and is not visible from the expanded image page. If you add a good number of your own personal shots to this Wiki, we can figure out a way to credit you in a more broader sense within the pages of the Wiki to make things easier for you. Just start up a thread in the forum about it and we'll collectively figure something out. __NOEDITSECTION__